


Hero MB

by SweetWriting



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriting/pseuds/SweetWriting
Summary: The Mythbusters are superheroes, but not the kind of heroes that come over to mow your lawn. That would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.





	1. Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a typical superhero story, they will not become heroes for a few chapters. Also, I will start each chapter with a quote and where that quote is from if I have that information. FF means it’s from a fanfiction and will be placed before the title. YT means it’s from a YouTube channel.

Remember darling, even a dull object can be turned into a knife if it goes fast enough.

 

There’s something you must understand before hearing the stories of San Francisco’s Heroes. The first of which is that they didn’t start out as heroes. In fact, they were criminals. Criminals of science! They didn’t actually commit any crimes though, they were framed.   
You see, in 2002 the crack science duo was sent to prison for a crime they did not commit. However, it did not take long for them to start committing crimes once they were in there. Crimes against the prison rules, not against Newton.  
“Bet ‘cha a could make a weapon out of this.” Adam said, fiddling with a newspaper he had gotten that morning.   
Jamie looked up from his position on the toilet and folded his paper “What kind of weapon are we talking about?” he scoffed.   
Adam blinked, once, twice, and then smiled. “I’m thinking a cross bow.”  
“Want to have a little competition then?”   
“You’re on good sir.” Adam laughed, getting up and shaking Jamie’s hand. “But we can use more than just a newspaper, right?”  
“As long as you don’t get caught.”   
How they got the needed material was anyone’s guess, probably stealing it from different areas in the prison. How they didn’t get caught, well, all the inmates are pretty sure it was magic. Though Jamie would say difference, but he didn’t really have a good reason so no one really cared.   
Even after the one rule was set, Jamie still accused Adam of cheating, and vice versa. The other prisoners just kind of shrugged it off and let them continue with their competition because they wanted to see who were win. These two were interesting characters, they claimed that they were innocent but then they decided to build weapons of death in their spare time because they wanted to see who was better. When asked, they said that they had been framed by an evil villain who didn’t like their use in science. Well, if they liked prison so much, then let them stay. They were already there for life anyways, might as well make it intertaining.  
Their life in prison wasn’t like the other. Somehow, Jami had been allowed to wear his beret and Adam wouldn’t wear an orange jump suit, instead an old fashion black and white stripped one. For the most part, the other people who lived and worked in the prison learned to just shrug off whatever the two did. They’ve kept things interesting.   
It wasn’t much longer until both of the cross bows were done and ready for testing. But neither of them knew how to test it, sure they could just shoot it out of their bars, but they didn’t want to risk injuring a fellow inmate. So instead, they made a fake head and shot at that instead.  
That… got them in trouble.  
First of all, the prison guards wanted to know where they got the fake head. Adam, being Adam, truthfully told them how they made it. He said that they didn’t want to hurt anyone, so they made a fake someone. When the guards asked them why they did it, Adam again told them the truth. It was for a competition.  
That, got them separated.  
And in trouble.  
But Adam was mostly upset about being separated from Jamie. At least he was still in earshot, the prisoners around them would just have to deal. But they never did get to test their cross bows.  
And that, was the unusual start to their heroic carrier. A heroic start, that started in prison.  
At least they were framed! So it wasn’t their fault!


	2. Radio and Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really Adam? Salsa sure, but think about what kind of electricity your using when cooking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better weird than dead

Adam and Jamie weren't the kind who wanted to sit quietly and twiddle their thumbs. Adam wanted to be free like the birds, and he thought he knew how. After the whole newspaper crossbow incident, the duo were separated, but they were still in the same block. In fact, the two would have been facing each other if not for the sharp corner in the hall. 

But Adam didn’t want to be free alone. So, he told Jamie of his plan in the dining hall. “Collect all the salsa you can and put it on your bars.” He whispered. The prisoners around them just rolled their eyes and went on with whatever they were doing. According to Adam, the salsa would erode the bars and set them free. All he had to do was wait. But Adam was a very impatient person. So what he did was something he thought would speed it up. 

It didn't. He removed the wiring from the light above his cell and connected it to the mound of Salsa on his bars. Because of the current type that was going through the wiring, it actually increased the width of bars instead of decreasing.

Jamie laughed at this. He knew what kind of current he would need if he wanted to increase the speed of salsa erosion. Despite being separated from misbehaving, Jamie was still allowed to have his radio. And it was that radio that held the correct current to help the salsa. 

Of course, they got caught before either of them managed to break through the bars. Jamie got his radio taken away and relocated. This time back into the same cell as Jamie because their personalities cancel each other out. It would be safer that way. Or at least that's what the prison warden thought. It would also get Adam to stop complaining about being lonely.


	3. Sometimes, you just need a rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the toilet paper Kari, it saves lives. Don't swing on it either, that's just stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now its falling to the earth

They needed to break out of prison. Life as a villain cannot be fulfilled behind bars.   
Kari, Grant, and Tori had been sent behind bars, for different reasons. Kari was a strait up villain for hire and Grant did illegal robot battling. And Tori, well, nobody really knew where Tori came from. He just kind of appeared one day and everyone just kind of went with it. There were some rumors that flew around the prison that he had illegal experimentation performed on him. But no one really knew. If it was done on him then he wouldn’t be here, but perhaps it was what the experiments had done to him. After all, he liked playing with the lights in his cell.  
The prison they were situated at was one that was divided into one half male and one-half female. The two sections met together in the yard where the only thing separating them was a fence.   
Kari leaned her back against the fence. Just on the other side of the twisted metal was Grant and Tori. They didn’t know each other, but that wasn’t important. “You guys want to get out of here?” she asked.  
Tori smirked “Don’t we all?” he said.  
“Yeah, but I got a plan.”  
“Ok, but first, we need code names?” he insisted.  
Grant laughed “Like what?”  
“Well, you can be inmate pie.”  
Grant looked down at his number badge. He was inmate 3.14 “Where did you get that idea.” He said sarcastically.  
Tori either ignored that or he didn’t hear him “Yeah and I can be leader zero!” he insisted. He too was named after his prison number, that being 000.  
“What about me?” Kari asked. Trying to keep her voice low so no one knew that she was talking to the boys.  
“Miss Vengeance!” They didn’t know her number, she kept her back to them.  
She sighed “Let’s think about code names later. First we need to get out of here.”  
The two boys were silent for a moment. “Alright.” Grant said “Lets here your plan.”  
Kari quickly spelled it out and the three went their separate ways. They each took the need to make a rope a different way.  
Over the next couple of weeks, their prison sounded like this “Warden! I need more toilet paper!” “Can I work in the laundry mat today?” “Why do all the inmates here have split ends? Does no one take care of their hair!”  
It wasn’t long before the three met up again on the roof of the prison. Kari looked over the edge “Holy sheet that’s high!” she cursed. She quickly strapped Grant into a makeshift safety harness and pushed him towards the edge. He began his climb and started a walk down the wall but soon he was in open air.   
His feet slipped and soon he was dangling “Hang on buddy, don’t let go! Your almost free!” Tori yelled. Kari shushed him so he said quietly “Hang on like your life depends on it, cause it kind of does.” He managed to inch his way down and soon he touched down. His hands burned and locked in the position they he climbed down with.  
It was Karis turn next. She was smart enough it put on gloves. She slid down the braided hair with ease and it wasn’t long before she touched the ground. “Alright, it’s your turn!” She yelled up to Tori. He threw his rope down and the two free birds looked at it. She was slightly stunned. “It’s, made of toilet paper.” She said.  
He almost fell a few times, but the harness that Kari forced him in stopped him and let him get a better grip. After he made it to the ground, he started swinging on it, then it broke.  
“We did it! We’re free!” He yelled as the three split. Tori ended up in a dead end and instead ran after Grant. Kari was on her own now. And no one knew her name or number.


	4. Into the World they go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rock can serve as a starting point for many of an idea, please don't use any of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost like we knew what we were doing

They needed to get out. Adam and Jamie were done playing pretty in prison and freedom was in view of their window. But here’s the thing, their window that held freedom, it overlooked the water.  
That gave Adam the idea, a raft. With the stealth of a prison riot, they created a raft. They based their plan off of the Alcatraz escape, going so far as to dig a hole into their wall.   
They hammered through the night, keeping all the other prisoners awake, but somehow not alerting the guards. Magic. Though Jamie would disagree. Of course, there were a few pauses in their work to make sure of the fact “Wait. Is that a guard?” Adam said, stopping his hammer. He remained still and listened. “Nope.” He started hammering even louder.   
Soon they were done, the gap in the wall was a tight squeeze but they made it. They got into the interior workings of the prison and began to climb. Despite crawling around in the dirt, Jamie’s white shirt was still white. Adams stripped jumpsuit was not.   
The two crawled through the air vents, making a ton of noise, before making their way up the piping and onto the roof. There, they climbed down the fire escape, jumped on the raft, and disappeared into the night.  
And that, was how the Heroes were released into the world. But they weren’t heroes yet.


	5. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to make a stand, they had to be free. Superhero level than

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look to the north. Keep looking. There's nothing coming from the south. -Welcome to Night Vale

They’ve escaped from prison. Ran to a quarry where they met a woman who was destroying a car. She pointed them to the direction of a lumber yard where she told them that they could make a final stand. They quickly went to work starting to build a death machine from old wood and some tractor tires. Along the way, they picked up normal looking clothes and some necessity’s. Among them was a hat for Adam and some duct tape just in case.  
“It won’t be long.” Jamie said. “They threw us in prison the first time, I doubt they’re be as gentle now.” He didn’t know who framed them, but it was someone who clearly wanted them out of the way.  
Adam laughed “Well, looks like we’re going to have to fight our way out then.” It was too late to leave but they had enough time to build something.  
“How lethal can it be?” Jamie asked, fiddling with a tire wheel.  
Adam thought about it for a moment “Not enough to give us a death sentence.” He said. “Superhero level maybe.”  
Jamie nodded “I could work with that.” He said as the two got to work.  
Jamie was right, the people who had framed them in the beginning had sent their minions to recapture them. There wasn’t a single police officer among them. The two fought them off with their cannon that they created. They weren’t how injured they got but it didn’t really matter since no one died.  
The two continued on their way and soon settled in a place called M5. It belonged to Jamie and he was very proud of it.


	6. Set up the Meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Tori after freedom need something to do, and a job to keep them busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea tacos could be such a deadly weapon – Undertale Christmas comic

Grant and Tori had become freelancers. After leaving the prison, the two didn’t really have anywhere to go. Grant could always go back to bot fighting, but he didn’t have the money to build a robot to fight. So he and Tori took jobs from anyone who would pay, and at some point, became henchmen.   
Its not like they wanted to, they tried to get in contact with the lady who escaped with them. They called her Miss Vengeance, she had red hair and she was a vegan. And that was all they knew about her. But they couldn’t so they continued to wonder, then they forgot.  
“Hey Grant, I think I just got us another job.”  
Grant put down hid remote control “Really? What is it?” he asked.  
Tori shrugged “Kidnapping some prison breakers.”  
“Is the pay good?”  
“Good enough. The employers address is in china town and that offered an apartment while we work.”  
“Alright then, let’s do it.”


	7. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've always wanted to be action heroes, now's their chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUT THE STUFF IN THE THING, IT’S GONNA GO BOOM!! – Tumblr about Welcome to Night Vale

Adam woke up blind folded and tided up. Just another average Saturday night as far as he was concerned. “Hey Jamie?” he asked, hoping that was who’s back was against his.  
“Yes Adam?”  
“We got captured didn’t we.”  
“Yes we did.”   
Adam sighed and pulled the ropes over their head and tugged the blindfold off with it. In a bunker not far away sat two henchmen. Grant glared at Tori as the two bickered about their inability to tie knots.   
Not knowing that they were being watched, Adam and Jamie looked around the empty room. “Well,” Adam said, “How do we get out?”  
It took Jamie all of a second to look up and find a lightbulb. Without saying anything he reached up and unscrewed the lightbulb. He smashed it on the ground and took out the filaments. He looked up at the door and down at the filaments before throwing them down on the ground and walking over to the door. “They’re to thick.” He said.  
Adam nodded and took off his boots. They had been captured while they were in their, more or less, civilian clothes. But luckily, because of their “day jobs”, Adam wore steel toe shoes all the time. He positioned the filaments between the metal toes and started hammering. This prosses was so load he failed to notice Jamie pacing back and forth between the door and the opposing wall. That was until the door was knocked down and Jamie picked himself off the ground and brushed the tiny pieces of wood that stuck to his shirt. He then walked back into the first room to pick up rope. “That works to.” Adam shrugged and put his shoes back on.  
The henchmen stared at the computer screen “You didn’t reinforce the door?” Grant hist.  
“They weren’t supposed to be able to get out of the ropes!”  
“We got to stop this.” Grant growled, pushing his chair back and standing up. “Grab you binoculars. We’re keeping this job.”  
Adam and Jamie wondered into the next room and found to find an undeveloped film and a kitchen. While Jamie got to work on trying to develop the film, Adam wandered around the kitchen to try and find something to drink. “Can you please try and help?” Jamie scolded.   
“I am.” He said, opening the fridge. “I use to be a film developer so I’m looking for the stuff you use to soak the stuff in.” he pulled out the milk and OJ before closing the door and going to the pantry. “I know you need ammonia but I don’t remember if that’s the first step or the second.”  
Jamie shrugged and took the OJ out of Adams hands and used it as the second ingredient. Because they didn’t know which order to go in, they ended up tarring the thing in half and trying both. Unfortunately even if they had gotten the formula right, which they didn’t, they had ruined the film and it wouldn’t be able to watch it. Adam ended up wandering around the room, opening drawers and dumping out they’re content until he found something useful.   
There was a folded piece of paper with the words Do not leave lying around written on it. Adam opened it up and found out it was directions to some place. “Look what I found!” he called.   
Jamie walked over to him and took the piece of paper from Adams hand. “Where’s it to?”  
“Who cares, not here!” he laughed and looked around to find an air duck just above them. He laughed and broke the thing before swinging up. Luckily it was a flat duck so there was no need for the less then possible virtual clime. He popped his head back out of the duck and beckoned Jamie to follow him. “Come silent walrus! Let us pillage the villains camp.” He laughed and disappeared back into the duck. Jamie just sighed and followed him.   
The two made a hell of a lot of noise but luckily it didn’t take long to reach the outside world and to discover that they were in the middle of nowhere with no one around. Jamie took a look at the directions, then at the sun, and headed off.  
Off in the distance the two henchmen slid into the grass and watched them.  
When the directions ended, the two were standing in the middle of the field. “Well this got us nowhere.” Adam said. Jamie just pointed to the blue tarp that stuck out in the green field. “Oh.” He cheered up and ran right over to the thing. It was the henchmen’s base. The tarp was held up by pvc tubs and the ground was covered in potatoes. There was also some other stuff around like propellant and stuff to start a fire. “Let’s make a kite!” Jamie shrugged and went with it.  
Over in the grass where the henchmen laid, Tori turned to look at his partner “You know what.” He said “I want to help them.”  
Grant was spectacle about that. “But, we’re the ones who kidnapped them?” he phrased it as more of a question then a statement.   
“Yeah, we know that, but they don’t.” Grant nodded and the two slipped away. The job wasn’t really that important. He had enough money to build a decent robot and start fighting again. Or, he could join the jail breakers.  
Hey, if you can’t beat them, join them and destroy them from the inside.  
As the ex-henchmen flew in on a helicopter, they spotted the blue kite and went down to pick up the ones that they had just kidnapped. They climbed out to greet the two, and Adam and Jamie climbed in. Grant and Tori waved them off as they disappeared into the sky.  
“Wait.” Tori stopped “They just took our helicopter!”  
Grant cursed and the two ran back to their base to try and radio in some help. After this Grant would return to robot fighting and Tori would do whatever.


	8. Adam is the Narrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the heroes to get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the wind turns south, it’s your job not to head west -family saying

“We start off out story with the oldest of all the heroes. Half human, half machine, and half walrus. Born from a clay mold and broke it when he emerged, this hero was one of a kind a defied all logic and reason that he abides by. He was a man of science and followed the physical laws better than any man could. Jamie Hyneman was the name he took. He had been around for longer than any history book could recite. Throughout most of his existence he wandered alone, sometimes he destroyed things, sometimes he created things. In his natural habitat, he gave himself a shell of heavy machinery. Jamie was bored though, he had nothing to do except watch humanity move around him. So, he got a job. He worked for Hollywood to create effects that nature could not. But that to got boring after a while. He created things, monsters really, that no one could dream of, no man that is.”  
“Get back to work.” Jamie said, scolding Adam for joking at such a critical point in their investigation from the latest boat robbery.   
Adam Savage was a being of another book. His reality was different from the others, and that insanity was what drew Jamie to him. They could do something together that neither could do alone. Adam saw the possibilities, Jamie kept him in reality. It was Adam who Jamie experimented on, but there was nothing to cure the hyper man child of his insane mind.  
When they first decided to work together, to do whatever they would do, they choice a place familiar to the two. “This is as good as place as any.” Adam had said as he turned on the light to Jamie’s shop. “No need to keep looking around.”  
“Yeah but, it’ll get dirty.” Jamie complained. Adam just laughed and dropped his bags on the floor.  
It wasn’t much later when the two ended up getting arrested and soon had the others join.  
Kari started out as a villain, and had no problem returning to her old ways from time to time. She was there from the start, watching them, somehow helping them. The first-time Jamie and Adam met her she was smashing a car up with a hammer. According to her she was scavenging for parts to sell for scientific purposes. It was her destructive nature that got Adam on board and scientific drive that convinced Jamie. Her code name was Grizzly. However, she once said that she would respond to miss Vengeance.   
She was what led them to Grant, it was he who she was selling the metal to, though he did not know it. He had become a professional in the robot fights. While that life was exciting for him, his interest was beginning to shift to something a little bit more organic. Cyborgs. He came much later than anyone else. He wanted to stay with his bots for as long as possible to make up the money he had lost when he ditched his last job as a henchman. He recognized the three, surprised to see the red headed vegan but went along with it anyways. No need for them to know.  
While they were waiting for him, they had Scottie. She was the one that built all their mechanical stuff before Grant came into the picture full time, and was still their go to when it came to cars. She wasn’t actually apart of their group and instead worked with an outside origination that specializes in automobiles. The group once built a superhero car and sold it to her. She was really happy and cared for the car, before she tried to jump it over the lake and it crashed. Oh well. They would have done the same thing if that car had stayed with them any time longer.  
No one was really sure where Tory came from, he simply showed up one day and everyone acted like they already knew him so everyone just kind of went with it. Grant knew him from his run with him but he wasn’t sure on anything before that. Tori had been electrocuted at some point and after continuously sticking paperclips into wall sockets to many times, he now became known as Spazmatic. The super hero who had an affinity to lightning and little control over his movement. Instead of hiding it, he embraced it. Became known for it. He was the first one in their group to really become a super hero.  
Arguably the most importin member of their little group was buster. But his story comes later.  
What these heroes did was also a story for another time. They weren’t hero’s yet, in fact, all of them were still wanted criminals.  
However, once they took the title, they had to pick code names as well. Mythgirl was Kari, she had given up on being called any other, she was no longer a criminal. Grantman was Grant, he did not get a say in his name. And The Spazmatic was Tori. They had also created a car they called the Mythmobil, this was not the one they sold to Scotti, but it also wouldn’t have a very long life either.   
Angry Walrus was what Adam affectingly called Jamie, and Missing Eyebrows was Adam. He had gotten that nickname after burning off his eyebrow in an explosion. Along with most of his hair. It had been a day.  
They were Heroes, they needed a job. Investigating boat crime could only get them so far. There were many boat crimes though, somebody better stop stealing and crashing all the boats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the top is a combination of two different sayings. “When the wind turns south” means when things go bad. And the west was seen as the end of the world or the afterlife in many ancient cultures. Together it means when something goes bad, don’t give up. Or don’t die.


	9. When you need a Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a superhero, you need a costume. But please be practical, you do need to fight crime in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you fart and burp at the same time, would it make a vacuum in your tummy? -YT: Dan Howell

Getting a superhero costume was very important. They had their names, but now they needed an identity. As Adam would say, the costume tells a story. They had to make sure that the people of the city saw them as heroes and not just vigilantes or scientist who’ve had too much caffeine.  
Adam and Jamie were the first to get their official outfit. Jamie refused to get rid of his headwear and white shirt, so they gave him a mask and called it a day. He later threw out the mask and instead put on sunglasses that covered most of his face. He had a pretty recognizable face/mustache so they figured short of putting a bag over his head, someone would recognize him. They ultimately decided to let him be, he did have a costume though, Adam made it.  
Adam’s costume changed for each situation. He liked capes and hats. If someone saw a man walking down the street that stuck out like a sore thumb, it was Adam. Kids liked him. It was like a Where’s Waldo whenever he was out in the streets. And he told people when he was in the street. He ran a twitter and left hints about what he was going to look like all the time on there. It was quite a fun game.  
Kari, Grant, and Tori’s costumes were much more superhero in nature. Grant in blue spandex with red pants, cape, masks, and G on his chest. Kari with her red suit and yellow skirt masks and cape, along with white high heeled boots. And Tori, the most decretive of all, with his green suit, red wig, orange hat, yellow gloves, and a giant ! on his chest and hat. He could be seen from a mile away.


	10. Harpoon car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you got to use a harpoon to save somebody's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for flying steam rollers

Kari, Grant, and Tori were on a mission. They had originally been out testing some new cars they had modified for official hero business, when they caught the tail end of a villain’s battle on the road.  
A car had been hit and now the driver was unconscious with an out of control car. Weather the driver was a villain or a bystander was unknown and didn’t really matter. Kari was the one who decided that they were going to save them and they were going to listen to her.  
Tori pulled up his walkie talkie and called Kari “Um, so how do we stop this car?” he asked. He was only slightly concerned but it was about the possible methods rather than the situation.  
“Normally we stop cars by running them into things!” Grant yelled through a megaphone, as he tried to warn the citizens to get off the road. Most listened, some didn’t. He was nowhere need his walkie talkie but the others could still here him since they had their windows open. He was still driving, with his feet, his head sticking out of the sunroof. Something he had been trained to do during his days as a henchman and not something that should be done without training.  
“Well,” Tori started “Lets run it into something.”  
“We are, our cars!” Grant yelled, sliding back into his driver’s seat and racing to catch up with his team mates. He reached down and picked up his walkie talkie so he no longer had to yell threw his megaphone. “Listen, the modifications in our cars.”  
“The harpoons?” Kari said in disbelief.   
“Only if the other doesn’t work.”  
“What other?” She asked. Grant sighed. He swerved away from the group and hit a button. A large metal bar with a flat plate on the front swung out from the side and hung perpendicular from the car. “When did you do that?”  
“When you were building a plane.”  
Tori was taken aback “You did what?” he asked. He wanted to fly a plane.   
Kari ignored him, instead she noticed someone speeding away. She recognized it as a typical villain’s car complete with an evil sicker on the bumper. “Hey, I’m going after the bad guy.” She said before chasing after the car. Grant and Tori shrugged and continued on what they were doing.  
They two boys approached the car with their metal sandwich ready. It was a good thing that they had taken stunt driver training when they became henchmen. Slowly, they closed in and caught the car. They dragged it to a stop and saved the unconscious driver.  
Meanwhile Kari was closing in on the bad guy, she extended the harpoon on the front of her car and impaled the car’s rear end. Stopping it in its track.  
The police got there a few minutes later and arrested the villains who caused the ruckus. An ambulance came and took away the unconscious driver who Grant and Tori saved. They thanked the trio and asked their name. “I’m Mythgirl,” Kari said. For some reason, the team had been in their new superhero costumes, including their masks. “This is Grantman and Spazmatic. We’re hero on behalf of Hero MB.” The police thanked them and asked them for their number. Both for them, and for the guy they saved.  
This moment brought them one step closer to being accepted and ignoring the fact that they had broken out of jail. The cops didn’t know that but if they ever found out, who knows.  
Later, the three were hanging out in M5, testing motion sickness when Jamie came up to talk to them “So, what did you do today?”  
“Oh you know, the usual. Stopped a runaway car by sandwiching it with two of our cars. Caught another car with a harpoon. Got recognized by the police for our good work. They asked for your number by the way.”


	11. Unpaid Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an intern was hard, especial when you work for supers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening? I don’t know, but I trapped it in my bedroom. Send help. – Welcome to Night Vale

In the beginning, after they broke out of jail, the group had tried to lay low until the cops stopped looking for them. It was a difficult thing to do while simultaneously being superheroes but they made due. Despite that, somehow, they had gained an intern.  
“So your saying, that you broke out a jail and decided to become vagilities for the kicks?” she asked one day when she started questioning who she was working for.  
“A more accurate description would be to say I became a superhero.” Adam smiled. “But shhh, it’s a secret.”  
“This is not a secret, this is a conspiracy theory come to life”  
Her name was Jess.  
She didn’t become a superhero like the rest of them, but she did go on to greater things. During her time at M5, she mostly worked with the math and police stuff they got. She was like the sanity to their madness. It never lasted long.


	12. Rocket Car? Please, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need to get around, you want to do it in style. And when your a supper hero, you want to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re my friend, that means I’ll kill you last

Before becoming a superhero, they would need equipment. Adam bounced into the workroom cheerfully “Let’s make a rocket car!” he said. Tori wasn’t around at that moment, but if he was, he would have been all over the idea. Grant was trying to settle some robot battling business, but he would return soon. That left Jamie and Kari to deal with the hyper active ginger. Kari was actually pretty busy at the time, so she couldn’t really help that much. But she was there.  
“Why do you want to make a rocket car?”  
“I want to fly it.”  
Jamie saw so many things wrong with that idea, but he went with it anyways. He had heard a legend once about a car that flew and wanted to see if they could do the same. Under the condition that until they tested it multiple times, it would be driven by a remote control.  
It was a good thing that Adam agreed to this because the rocket car did not fly, it fell out of the sky. “Cars aren’t meant to fly.” Jamie said from his helicopter after he landed. Their friend was flying it and decided to stay in the pilot’s seat.  
“Yeah… let’s do it again!”  
So they did, but not for a while. And even with the extra hands at that point, the car blew up on the launch platform. So they put the idea of a rocket car on the back burner. For now. They would do it again soon enough.


	13. No More Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need some explosives to get the job done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you know everything it’s hard to learn nothing. -my mother

One of their first ‘official job’ was to help a cement truck get clean. The poor thing got stuck in traffic and was now ruined.   
“It'll be like Batman and Robin except if Robin can blow shit up!” Adam said cheerfully. It was true, the owner of the cement truck had told them if they can’t fix the problem, then they can just blow it up. The hero’s were very happy about this idea and agreed to it full heartily. They would be getting paid no matter what and the very idea of an income was getting them hyped.   
There was only one problem though. They were heroes, not bomb techs. The duo was at a lost until they received a call. “Thank you for calling Hero MB. This is missing eye brow; how can I help you?”  
The voice on the other line was tentative. “Yes, uh. I was calling because you guys saved my life.” It was the guy who had been knocked out during the villain road race Kari Grant and Tori stopped. Apparently he worked for the bomb squad and had close connections with the government. He wanted to thank them and see if there was anything he could do for them.   
Jamie’s first response would have been to get a pardon, but he was not the one on the phone. Adam was. “Actually yeah. Do you have enough explosives to get rid of a cement truck?”  
There was laughter on the other end of the line. Oh yes, he could get rid of a cement truck.  
The man arrived not much later with his crew to meet up with the heroes. They wanted to try cherry bombs first, but that barely left a dent. They tried slightly more cherry bombs, they got some dust. The thought of using a jack hammer was laughable, if explosions didn’t do anything, why waste their energy on something that would accomplish nothing?   
Eventually they admitted defeat. Adam picked up the phone and called their employer “Yeah, we’ve done everything we could and that concrete isn’t coming out. So we’re just going to pack it full of explosives.” A pause “Yeah, it will either get rid of the concrete or the truck. Either way your problems gone.” A pause, then he closed the phone and threw his arms up, giving the bomb squad a thumbs up. “Go for it!” he yelled and set up a camera before running away.  
Soon the truck was packed with explosives and everyone was safely up on top of the mountain. Jamie was given the honor of the count down. “3, 2, 1, b-by!” There was silence, a plume of smoke. Then the thud of a shock wave followed by the actually sound of the explosion.  
There was no more truck.


	14. Evil Villians, that is not tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duct tape is a valuable item and any one who says otherwise is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just pretend I didn’t see that, even though I totally did and I’m judging you for it

“Alright, open up!” Adam yelled as he banged on the door. They were investigating a local supplier of illegal knock off duct tape. The worse crime there can possible be. It wasn’t even water resistant. Those scum bags. The building that he was located in had been evacuated of citizens, it was just them and the bad guy.  
Jamie signed “Give it up Adam, we’re going to have to find another way in.”  
Adam’s face lit up as he walked back into the wall and took aim at the door. Jamie, figuring out what his partner had in mind, quickly stepped back. Clearing his mind, Adam charged at full speed towards the door and tried to kick it down. Unfortunately, he didn’t see the carpet on the floor and as he lifted up his leg to kick the door down, the carpet moved and he hit the ground.   
Jamie rolled his eyes and started hitting the door with his shoulder, breaking the door in the process. “The door had it coming.” He grumbled. Adam shrugged and stepped over the door. Together they entered the villains layer.   
It was disgusting, there was knock off duct tape everywhere. Adam plucked is gloved hand against one, it didn’t even pull of any of the fabrics fiber. It was worthless. Past the layer of tape was the bosses desk. Full of money and business plans. He could tell by the ill thought of plot that it would have failed even if they weren’t there to do it for them.  
There was the sound of a toilet flushing and the boss stepped out of the bathroom, not even bothering to wash his hands. Discussing.  
It was only a moment until the heroes were upon him. They hung him upside down with real duct tape and notified the cops.  
Later, as people began to return to the building. They started to look around and found pieces of shrapnel in the trees. Which was odd, because no one blew anything up.


	15. Laws?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government attempts to figure out how to deal with superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're an actor, at least attempt to pretend you like me -me

Superheroes weren’t things that the government was used to dealing with. After all, it was a fairly new thing but they had a feeling it would quickly grow. It started off with some fools in San Francisco and now, it was growing. First things first, how do they handle payment. Should a hero be paid for their services? If so how? For the past couple months, the police have been handling the income of the heroes but even that was a touch and go process. The heroes didn’t use their real name and going by comic books, it was for a reason. Does that mean they had to be paid in cash? How much should the get paid? And how do they stop people doing it just for the cash?  
Another thing was protection. These people were going to make enemies. They were going to get hurt on the job. Will there be insurance? How can a hero apply for that? Insurance required a real name and people to collect, how would a mask cover that? If someone gets killed, their identity would be revealed and their real insurance would not want to pay for a job they never cleared with them.  
Of course, there were also legal matters.   
These heroes are just going to create a bunch of paperwork, weren’t they?  
Poor interns, they would need to create a new department wouldn’t they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys: I have a YouTube channel. It's going to be focused around book reviews/discussions and attempting to bake. My channel name is Words in Flames so if your interested, please check it out


	16. Toilet bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't go inside the restroom... please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a flying pineapple!

“What are you two doing?” Tori asked as he walked into the bathroom. Kari peaked over his shoulder and started to laugh. Huddling under a blanket in a bathtub was Adam and Jamie. She quickly called Grant over with the camera.   
“Get out of here!” Adam yelled. “Save yourself!”  
Kari and Grant understood the danger that his tone implied and hid behind the apocalypse proof walls while Tori continued to stand in the door way. “Save ourselves from what?” he asked.  
“The toilet bomb!”   
Tori moved his head into the bathroom and looked at the toilet. Attached to the seat was a bomb that was covered in liquid nitrogen. “How long has that been there?” he asked “In the nitrogen I mean.”  
There was movement underneath the blanket as Jamie checked his watch. “About a minute.” He called out.  
“You do know that you have enough time to get out of here, right?” Grant asked, poking his head into the door way. “If you used the supply in the storage room then you should have close to 15 minutes.”  
“Oh,” Adam said, sliding out from the blanket. It was one of those bomb proof ones that they had laying around the shop for no apparent reason. “Can you leave so Jamie can put his pants on?”  
The three quickly fled the building.


	17. Take the Red Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kari's past comes back to haunt her, she fights back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once you can accept the universe as matter expanding into nothing that is something, wearing stripes with plaid comes easy

Karis old employers were not happy. Not only had she ditched the villain life and became a hero, she had sold valuable information about them just because she could. So they devised a plan. They were going to kidnaped her. One problem through, since she was now qualified as a hero by the police, she was protected by hero surveillance. Her branch was even secured by her own team so they would know if they hacked into it.   
So instead they hatched a plan. They knew she would be in the desert to test a new weapon with the built team and they knew she would be alone for a few minutes. They could get a squad of cars to come by, circling her to create a dust cloud, and drag her off into the unknown. Bear woman would stand no chance.  
They waited until just the right moment for the vegan to be alone, and then they grabbed her. She put up a fight, more than they were expecting, but once they got her in the car, she calmed down. “Why did you join the heroes? Did you decide that the villain life wasn’t interesting enough for you?” they questioned her.  
“Please. As if.” She snorted, making the bag over her head move from the air. “Like they say, if you can’t beat them, join them and destroy them from the inside.”  
“Bent on destruction and world domination.” They pressed on.  
“Been there, done that.”  
“But you’re still a thief, three guards have lost their wallets since you’ve gotten in the car.”  
Kari shrugged, her hands had been tied behind her back, how could she have done that? “Whoever said crime didn't pay apparently wasn't stealing right.” She neither confirmed nor denied.  
The villains thought they had won. They had Kari and they were driving away without anyone following them. There were a few things they didn’t plan on though. One, Kari didn’t want to be kidnapped. And two, thermal imaging cameras.   
By the time the team discovered Kari, she had freed herself and was drinking a beer in the henchmen break room. Grant gave the bodies they covered the floor a concerned look. “I only broke their egos, not their bones. They’ll be fine.” Kari more or less reassured them.


	18. The Power of the White Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam always wanted to be an archaeological... Jamie always wore a white shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like frogger with physics -YT: GTlive

Adam and Jamie were on the hunt. The team had received a hint from the police about a hidden tunnel with a treasure trove of archaeological finds that had been stolen. For some reason the police had been unable to reach these tunnels and so they had called for outside help. The police remembered the three who had caught the runaway cars and called the team up. “You’ve called Hero MB, this is Missing Eyebrows. How can I help you?”  
The police officer was confused, but continued on. They were San Francisco’s only superheroes and they needed to be on they needed to work together. They told them of the villains and the location of the tunnels. It wasn’t long before the two got in the Mythmobile and drove out of the city and into the villains’ territory.   
They made their way to the locations of the tunnels but found that it was pitch dark. They only had one flashlight and it had a very narrow beam, it was a powerful flashlight, but it didn’t do them much good. “Hey Jamie, I have an idea.”  
Jamie stood in the middle of the room as Adam shinned a flashlight at him, suddenly they could see.  
The tunnel was full of stuff, just like the police said. The two took pictures and sent them to the police as an ‘anonymous’ tip. They took their pay and headed home. But not before settling of a couple trap and having to run from a giant bolder and blow darts. As you do.


	19. Grant and his Robot Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Jamie became cyborg midwives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well rainbow and kittens -me

Grant was building a robot army. They had never been a secret. Even before he got arrested, his army was vast. And after he got out, it only grew. But his mind started to wander. No longer were robots the only thing that he wanted to build, he now started to have a more, organic taste. Needless to say, Adam and Jamie became cyborg midwives.  
They needed to test something related to hypothermia and they didn’t have Tori to throw in the water. So instead they built something that would simulate life. A cyborg. It had veins of copper and skin made of jell.  
It wasn’t the only one, but it was the first.  
Some of the others to join its ranks included one that could surf, one that could punch, multiple that could catch swords or swing bats, and a couple that looked like pets.  
Kari didn’t like the pets.  
He stored them all in what he called his castle. No one but Tori had seen it, and he refused to speak of its horrors.  
He had went there to train to be a Chinese assassin. He failed, but did create a decapitation salad bowl during his time there. That was fun.


	20. Life as a Zombie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did he really die or just take break from living? -?

Part 1  
It was the end, all the heroes were gone. Adam had disappeared. He had turned into a zombie.  
If you believe in such stuff, you could say that Adam had jinx them all “You are the friend I would feel worst about killing in a post-apocalyptic death match.” He had laughed just the day before. But did he really die or just take a break from living? Was becoming a zombie even recognized as dying? Not if it could be cured.  
No one knew what caused the apocalypse, they just knew it started in San Francisco and Adam was one of the first infected.   
Before that, he and Adam hunted the zombies with guns and axes. They wound find an old building and rid it of the infective. But it was on one of these buildings where Adam got bite. Jamie had been working tirelessly on a cure since then, he had let the trio take care of the hero work for that week.  
For some reason, the city and the area just outside of it were the only effected areas. The government had sealed off the area and let them to fend for themselves. This allowed Grant and Tori to focus their efforts in keeping the civilians safe while Kari got rid of the zombies.   
Kari tried to get Jamie to let her use his ‘just in case’ truck, which he had used to get through traffic at one point. He said no. He wanted to safe it for when he needed it the most. He hadn’t yet needed to use it because the places he got his supplies from was in china town, and that place was almost untouched by the outbreak. He also traveled to the car junk yard where he ripped cars apart by hand and took them back to his shop.  
But truly, he didn’t need to go out very often. His shop had all the team needed. A hoover craft, multiple cannons and things to make cannon balls out of. Everything you need to survive an apocalypse. Everything but a cure.  
It was unclear why Jamie was so dedicated to finding a cure. Rumors around the shop said that he was the one who started the apocalypse while others say it was because of Adams superhero status the Jamie was in such a panic.  
You see, over the years, Adam had developed superpowers of his own. Most don’t know what said powers were, but many speculated that it was super strength as he had been seen picking up bathtubs on more than one occasion. But that was pure speculation. No proof. Nope. None.  
Not even the trio knew the truth. They just kind of went with it as they did their job. After all Tori had electricity at his command, even if it was only minor control. What would super strength be? Probably just special effects anyways. Adam always wanted to be a ninja.   
The three pulled up in front of a field of zombies just as their car puttered out. “So, how are we going to get through?” Tori asked. Kari sighed and shoved him down into a seat. She pulled out some of her makeup and kit and went to work. Grant, not knowing what she was doing, went to work on his own safety. By the time she was done, their car was surrounded.   
They had only been out for supply delivery to some of the less infected area. They were also going to stop by China town to see if they could figure out what was going on there. China town seemed to be the least infected of all of the city and that set of some alarm bells in the hero’s heads. Over all the section was well supplied and thus didn’t need as much help, but that wasn’t all there for. It was possible, Jamie said, that some of their medicinal practices could prevent the disease from spreading. Either way it was worth a stop.  
“Well, it’s now or never.” Kari said as she looked out the dusty window. The three nodded and opening the door. Tori had been sent out as a zombie impersonator. Even though he was in his super suit, he fit right in. Kari only had enough make up for the one but it would do. Besides, he couldn’t escape with them, with his power, they’d run the risk of shorting the unprepared wiring out. Plus, there wasn’t enough space with all the supplies they were caring.   
Tori slipped out of the car with a bag full of supplies and disappeared into the crowd, the two quickly lost track of him, but that was fine. He would survive. He could always shock anyone that touched him, even though they were told not to. No one knew if the injuries sustained as a zombie would transfer to a human if they were capable of turning back. The only thing they were worried about was if people would accept supplies from him even though he looked like a zombie.   
Once they decided that Tori had been gone long enough to get through the immediate surrounding, they slipped put their plan to action.  
Kari shoved a wig onto a manikin and ducked taped it to a wheel chair they happened to have with them. They carefully placed it on the ground outside of the car before deploying their cover. It was a large white thing that was covered in flashing lights and noise makers. The white thing was being remote controlled to move in the opposite direction of a camouflaged box that Kari and Grant laid in, but would untimely follow them with the food it carried, along with the wheel chair set up with the same system. Using a combination of these techniques, the three managed to get through all of the city and deliver the supplies.  
That was until they reached China town.  
China town was almost entirely untouched.   
It wasn’t like they had gate up or anything, but as soon as you turned the corner into the street, there wasn’t a single zombie. People were going on with their daily lives, going from shop to shop and building to building. It was like the outside world didn’t exists.  
Tori quickly scratched off his makeup and started talking to the people of the town. When they asked around about how it was possible, everyone pointed to the same set of buildings. The building was familiar to the boys, it was the one right next to the apartment that they stayed at when they were henchmen on their last job. They had passed it almost every day.  
The group was still carrying supplies when they entered the building, hoping to use it like a peace offering. That’s was until Kari saw something walking towards them from under one of the shelves. It was a zombie dog, Kari screamed. She dropped the frozen turkey she was carrying, crushing the dog. It got back up and walked away.  
“Well that wasn’t very nice.” Came a heavily accented voice from the shadows.


	21. China Town is a Weird Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, zombies are real, but China town is a bit of a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are you? Who am I? And why is this cake on fire? - Drowsy Chaperone (musical)

Part 2  
From the shadows emerged an old man, dressed in traditional Chinese clothing with a long white beard and an old face. “My name is Hui.” He said, not give his last name. He didn’t offer his hand, and instead, invited them to tea. Tori seemed happy to go along with it, but Kari, and even Grant were put on guard.   
The three sat down at an old fashion table as a pretty lady pored them tea. Kari politely turned her down sighting that she wasn’t drinking caffeine. The lady looked at Hui concerned but her dismissed her as he sat down, bringing his own tea with him. “What can I do for you?” he asked.  
“We’re here to find out why China town isn’t affected by the outbreak.” Kari said.  
“Ah, straight to the point I see.” He said. Tori zoned out for a minute, explanation, one of the most boring part of being a superhero.   
He looked around the building. It looked like an old fashion herb shop. With shelves filled with bottles and leaves. He stood up and wandered around the shop, taking his tea with him.  
He felt Kari give him a light glare but ignored it. He followed the pretty lady and quickly got lost. The shop was a lot bigger then he originally though and there was an elevator with multiple floors as an option. Tori decided to visit the basement first.  
It was dark and humid down there, but there was also the faint smell of ink. He found a door made of metal and went inside. It was pitch dark in there. He ran his hand across the wall in hopes of finding his way. That was a bad idea he realized as his hand pushed against what felt like a button and the alarm blared. The red flashing lights light up a glass wall that was slowly rising, and shuffling figures moving forward. “Whoops.”   
Kari jerked her head around at the sound of the alarm. She stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the prosses. Grant tried to do the same, but he fell to the ground instead. “What’s going on!” Kari demanded.   
“It’s too late Mythgirl,” The old man chuckled “Grantman here has drank a brew of my own concoction. He won’t be awake for hours, and by then it will already be too late.”   
Kari grabbed Grant and threw him over her shoulder. She ran to the front door of the shop only to run into Tori “What did you do!” she demanded.   
“I pushed a button!” he cried. The two tried to open the door, but it was stuck.  
The last thing they heard was the evil laughter of the villain of china town “Muahahaha!”  
This was also the first thing they heard.  
The trio woke up around the same time, blind folded and tided together. Grant and Tori quickly shared the memory of the first time they met Adam and Jamie before focusing on the evil laughter. “What do you think you’ll accomplishes by doing this?” Kari demanded. She herself knew that there wasn’t always a reason, but something this intense normally had a motive.   
“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” he laughed. “Do you hear it, the silent chimes?” The three stayed silent. It was true, they were beginning to hear a silent call to action. Plus they all had gags in their mouths. “That means your beginning to turn.” He laughed again and going by the sound of the footsteps, left the roof.  
Kari, Grant, and Tori truly began to struggle.


	22. Jamie gets a Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is now a zombie and Jamie gets involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat whiskers, they come from within -YT: Dan Howell

Part 3  
Jamie had been caught out of his building. The build team had left for china town and he had run out of supplies.   
Now he was trapped in an old barn with only a small gun and a few bullets and one stranger who liked to agitate the undead.   
Approaching the building was a large hoard of zombies all going for the walrus’s brain. At the head of the hoard, was Adam.  
Adam, leader of the undead. He would have been proud.   
Jamie grabbed every spare piece of lumber he could find and stuck them all to the door. He knew Adam would have found a way when he was alive, but now, who know.  
The Zombies pushed against the door, determined to get through. Only to get pushed back. “It has repelled us!” Jamie though he heard though the door. Jamie climbed to the top of the door and did a small victory dance.   
He would live to science another day.   
As the zombie hoard dispersed, Jamie felt his phone going off. “Hello?”  
“JAMIE! THE THREE OF US ARE IN CHINA TOWN AND WE FOUND OUT THE EVIL VILLIAN WHO FRAMED YOU GUYS IS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE ZOMBIE VIRUS AND IS USING SOUND TO CONTROL THEM! WE ALSO MIGHT BE INFECTED! BY!” Tori shouted through the phone before hanging up. It took a moment for Jamie to prosses what he had said.   
So, the person who had framed them and put them and jail back at the start of their heroic adventure.   
This person, this person would pay. But first, he had to save his team.


	23. Wake up Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion, of the apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, stop making irresponsible promises -YT: Ask Frisk and Company, ep1

Part 4  
The three heroes were in a bit of a pickle. All of them could feel the effects slowly creeping into their minds and infecting their bodies. Kari managed to wiggle out her small burner phone from her pocket, she had never been more thankful for small pockets. She had never been thankful for small pockets before. They somehow managed to dial Jamie’s number blindfolded and tell him what was going on.   
Tori was the one who talked to him actually. He was the only one who had managed to spit the gag out of his mouth. He yelled the information, not sure how well the mic on the phone was and it was behind him. Once he was done, Kari hung up.   
They were hungry, and even Kari was starting to crave meet.   
“Tori” Grant said as he pushed the gag out of his mouth. “Burn the ropes.” He was hungry, so hungry.   
“What? But your robots!” It was a well-known fact that Grant carried robots with him everywhere. And if they short circuited wile in contact with the hero, he could be get hurt pretty badly.   
“Do it!”  
Tori nodded and kicked his shoes off and peeled his socks off with his toes. He placed his bare feet on the ground and held his breath. The ground was soft, carpet, most likely a rug. Good, he could use charge already built up instead of forcing one.   
Kari felt a shock against her skin and leaned forward. Her super suit may be fashionable, but it wasn’t shock proof. Nor did it protect her from the heat. She made a sound of pain and tried to curse at Tori. Grant felt the same pain and he could talk “Not at us you idiot, on the ropes!” The heat didn’t disappear but it did start to fade. The smell of smoke and the sound of crackling electricity filled the air and soon the rope was damaged enough for the heroes to bruit strength.  
The three undid their binding Kari and Grant dropped their burnt capes. They were lucky that they made them fire retardant, so the fabric was the only thing that was damaged.   
“So now what?” Grant asked. “I don’t think it’s smart to go back to the shop like this.”  
Kari nodded, they didn’t know how long it would be until they lost their minds to the virus. “I mean, we know who’s causing this, we know how he’s controlling them. Why don’t we try and stop him?”  
“I think I know how we can take him down.” Tori smirked. The other two gave him a curious look but he just smiled and began to walk away, they had no choice but to followed him. It took a bit for Tori to get his barring inside the dark passage ways, but soon he found what he was looking for. It was a large steel door bolted into a stone wall. “Welcome, to the cage.”  
Jamie was livid. He had slammed his phone shut once Tori hung up. He marched out of his shop and into his garage. There, was his ‘just in case’ truck. The one he been saving for a rainy day. It was the one he had to lift the back up if he wanted to open the door. He climbed in through the window and started the engine. Time to raid china town.  
It was official, Tori was insane. What in his right mind made him think that this was a good idea.  
He had released all the sealed-up zombies. That he had found earlier. While he opened the glass wall, he managed to keep them inside the metal room. He had found out that it was the room that smelled like ink as each zombie had Chinese characters written on them.  
The three heroes had to run for their lives, and Kari had no problems using Tori as a meat shield “In the zombie apocalypse, the rules of friendship do not apply!” she yelled.  
The sound of pounding feet towards them caught their ears. It was the pretty lady. “What have you done?”  
Just then there was a load noise akin to a car crash and the building shook violently. “Jamie!” Tori cried happily. It could only be Jamie. “Come on! Let’s find the noise maker!” the team nodded and followed Tori.  
Jamie had crashed into a large looking building. It was the one where the GPS said was the three’s location. He tried all the door and windows, but they were all boarded up. So he got in his truck and made a new entrance. He made sure to warn everybody in the area beforehand, but they still got scared.   
He climbed out of his truck and marched straight into the building where he found a cowering old man. “Where are they?” he demanded. “How do you cure them?”  
“The-the cure is turn-turning off the noise.” He stammered. “And then-then you pull the orange switch.”   
“Where are they?”  
“I don’t know!”  
Jamie decided that this man was unless and that he needed to trust his instincts. The building was crumbling. It was very old and having a truck take out one of its supporting walls probably wasn’t going to lead to anything good. Especially when he takes the truck out. But for now it held, and it would stay that way until the three heroes were safe.  
It didn’t take long for Jamie to find the basement.  
There, was an orange button, but not an orange switch nor noise maker. He needed to find the noise maker. Which might be difficult because he can’t hear any noise.  
To the three, the noise was very clear. They followed the zombies they had released, up the stairs and into the top floor of the Chinese building. On the way, they got a good look at the hole in the wall Jamie had created.   
The room was covered in electronics and flashing lights. It was distracting. So very distracting. It felt like the three needed to look at everything. They needed to look at everything.  
Tori was hungry. So very hungry.  
Kari was saying something, but he couldn’t focus on the words.  
He was hungry.  
Suddenly, there was a sharp pain across his face. He looked down and saw Kari glaring at him.  
She had slapped him. Kari had slapped him. “Focus Tori!” she demanded. “We need you to fry the control panel.” Tori tried to speak but all he could do was stutter. “Go!” Kari shoved him forward and she and Grant left the room. Tori looked around. He couldn’t find the noise maker, everything looked the same. Everything was so distracting.  
He needed to concentrate. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the control panel. He could feel the energy coursing through the panel. He opened the channel and let the energy flow into him. He drew in the excess energy before snapping his eyes open and throwing as much electricity into the machine as possible. Maxing out the system.   
Jamie was lucky that he was in the basement when the electricity was maxed out. He was in a room where the floor was just soil and he was far away from the walls. He easily recognized that it was Tori’s doing even though he had never seen the hero’s powers work in such a way. Once the power surge ended and he was left in darkness, he pulled out a flashlight and headed out. Going by the burn marks that the electricity left, Tori was far above him but still in the same building. Most likely in the top floor in a room with a large amount of electricity.   
Going by what happened, he broke the noise maker. Now, he needed to find the switch.  
He doubted it was in the basement, if the fact that the control panel was on the top floor was anything to go by. It was most likely somewhere hidden on the main floors. Possibly the shop.  
Jamie was about to enter the hall to the main floor when he heard a shuffling sound. He turned around and was met with a small horde of zombies heading right for him. Jamie pulled out his gun and began shooting.   
The loud noises were really distracting. They wanted to go to them, but they felt dangers. Something in them, likely their remaining common sense, told them to stay away. The three slumped to the ground and pushed themselves against the wall. They couldn’t think. They couldn’t breathe.   
Slowly, the three fell asleep, using each other as support.  
Jamie made his way through the shop, shooting down any zombie that came his way. There was even a pretty lady who’s makeup was rubbing off to reveal her undead face. Jamie didn’t shot her though, she didn’t get in his way. In fact, she guided him to a secret room. There, light up by a backup generator, was the orange switch.   
Kari, Grant, and Tori woke up to something that made them all jump. Jamie was standing right there in front of them. It was not a most warm and fuzzy thing to wake up to. Neither was Tori’s scream.  
The remaining four heroes packed up their stuff and returned to M5. The police can sort things out, they just wanted to rest.  
And that, was another existing day as a superhero.

 

Adams woke up panting, he had the worst nightmares in a while. It was right up there with the assemble line of teeth, and Jamie singing. Jamie?  
Adam looked around, he was in the middle of a field with the lingering smell of rotting flesh all around him.   
It was real.


	24. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little girls have no filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive your enemies, but remember that bastard's name -?

Tori was wandering around the street in costume when he came upon a little girl looking lost. “Hey little girl, are you lost?” Tori asked as he crouched down to the girls’ height.   
“My mommy was just here.” She said with big eyes.  
“Ok, do you want me to help you find your mommy?”  
“Mommy told me not to follow weird people.”  
“But I work for the good guys.” Tori said, pointing at his super suit. You would think stopping the zombie apocalypse would give a guy a little recognition.  
She looked him over “Still weird.” She said.


	25. China and Its Inventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are called the build team for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of idiots, surprisingly capable idiots, but still idiots

The three non-villains were bored. They had finished recreating ancient Chinese paper armor. Ancient Chinese arrow firing machine gun, and ancient Chinese space ships. The last one was really just a bunch of fire cracks taped to a chair.  
“Now what?” Tori asked, throwing some left-over paper at the wall. It worked like a shuriken and stuck surprisingly deep.  
“We could go fight crime.” Kari suggested, messing with the properties of duct tape again. She was wondering if she could build a car out of it. Probably not, maybe stop one or at least prevent one from going, but stopping one would require way more duct tape then it was worth.  
Grant shook his head. He himself was fiddling with some old robot parts, trying to see if anything would come to mind from it. He didn’t get anything. Instead, it just left him with the memory of the robot fights. He missed them, but not enough to go back and risk getting caught again. Getting caught… “Kari! How good’s your hearing?”  
She shrugged, “Pretty good I guess.”  
Grant smiled, he had heard about an old story where Chinese would place giant drums in pits and listen to enemy digging. He figured that if he got someone with good enough hearing and a big enough drum…  
Later Grant stored these creations in his castle. It was getting kind of crowded in there but he liked to relive his memories.


	26. The Origin Of The Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the heroes got their name, and what it even is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can buy magic and dragons-but NO freaking hell I’ll ever begin to believe in stupid fairies! -A hetalia fan game?

It was an interesting question about why their name had Myth in it.  
To the original two, it was pretty obvious. Super heroes were things of myth, they weren’t real before them. They were heroes, yes, but not super heroes. It was them that let retired heroes become super heroes. Turning old blue angles into Flying Angles. Robot fighters into protectors. Ex convents into zombie fighters. Slowly they had started building up a network. People were starting to come out of the woodworks with abilities they wanted to share with the world.   
Supers were myths, but heroes not so much.  
It also came from a previous job, one they didn’t really talk about anymore.  
They had a name, but when they introduced themselves, they didn’t use it. It was like a secret among each other. Among other heroes. To the public, they were Hero MB.  
To each other, they were the Mythbusters.  
Because they were Superheroes.   
And Superheroes were myths.


	27. When Adam is still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just know when things are going to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death gives time its value -Collateral Beauty

Adam was sitting quietly in his airplane seat. He didn’t really know where the plane was where it was going, but it was somewhere and Adam was fine with that. The flight was a night so he was trying to get some sleep when things decided to go south.  
You know how in movies, when something goes wrong, there will be red flashing light and alarms blaring. Well there wasn’t any of that. Instead there was just an underlining feeling like he was going to die, again.  
Somehow, someway, Adam found himself up in the cock pit with the piolets. He was a superhero after all. And while he didn’t know how to fly an airplane, him being there did seem to give the other passengers comfort.  
Eventually Adam came to a conclusion about what was going on and how to handle it. He went up to the front of first class and took hold of the flight attendants radio to talk to the passengers. “I don’t believe this plane crash is real because I happen to notice that I’m not wearing pants. And whenever I’m not wearing any pants, it’s probably a dream.”  
Adam woke up feeling like poo. He was stuck in a cabin in the middle of a snowy field in Lord knows where.   
He needed to get out of there.


	28. When you run out of Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you build a go cart, sometimes you build a rocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think twice before you speak, you can come up with something more insulting that way

The Myth pulse go cart. That is what Tori called it. It was a new way of getting around that Tori wanted to test. The three weren’t allowed to touch the Mythmobile, but that never stopped them before even though it really should have.   
Before they had their own cars, each equip for a different situation that they knew would come up at some point eventually. But now they’ve wrecked their cars, almost all of them, and destroyed a couple fences along the way just for good measures. They needed something to run as fast and not so as much damage. A pulse cart was smaller and while it would still probably destroy a fence, they could get away with it, hopefully. Maybe. Jamie would probably still be mad at them regardless.  
They modified a five-gallon drum to be more like a rocket engine and filled it with propellant. “So, who wants to test it out?” Grant asked as he slowly backed away from the thing.  
No one volunteered so they threw buster on it and set the thing off. Needless to say, it did not go well and everyone agree not to tell Jamie and any mess found would be blamed on Adam.  
They decided just to build another car.  
Which they proceeded to throw off a cliff.  
Apparently cars weren’t meant to fly.


	29. A letter from the Dead to the Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything is said and done, what is one to do when some one decides to speak again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hold on, I will judge you in a moment but right now I am getting a phone call

After the incident with the zombies, everyone tried to move on. That was until, they got a letter in the mail. It was a strange letter with no return address and a code word on the front that heroes use to send letters to one another.   
Tori picked up the letter and read it aloud to the group. “Surprise! I'm still alive! I mean your reading this letter so I hope that you have figured that out. Of course, I could be dead and someone is faking the letter to fool you into thinking I’m ok and that you have to come and find me. But I am and please, come and find me.”  
“Who is this from” Jamie demanded, stopping Tori from continuing reading.  
“There’s no name.”   
Jamie snatched the letter from hero dressed in green. He recognized the hand writing and the strange drawing on the sides of the letter. “It’s from Adam.”  
Kari perked up “He’s ok?” she asked.  
“Apparently.”  
“Well, where is he?” Grant said, putting down a robot arm he had been working on.  
“New Mexico tech.” Jamie sighed, putting the letter down “I’ll go get him.” He said and left to go grab him stuff and call a hero plane.  
Being a hero, especially one who’s real identity is a wanted criminal, makes it a bit difficult to buy a plane ticket. The heroes who has slowly emerged in their wake had come up with their own privet system where they had to go through the police to inform them that the hero would be out of town and to tell them if it was a professional or personal reason. I.E. if they were going somewhere to fight crime or not.  
After going through that and getting his ticket and one for Adam on the way back. Jamie arrived at the school and quickly found Adam in the school’s cafeteria. “What are you doing?” He said in exasperation.  
“I making gelato brains, what are you doing?”  
Apparently, New Mexico had become a place for those recovering from the zombie outbreak and Adam had taken a liking to the school.  
Jamie just grabbed the runaway hero and the two headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day! What is this?  
> Yeah, I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to get out, totally unintentional by the way I had it written and everything but just never hit publish. But as an apology here's a second one, a little something to tie the threads together! Also, a little Easter egg was hidden in this chapter, tell me if you found it


	30. Fruit Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper moment in a heroes life can only be described when you are faced with what you threw at them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to use a knife, stab your enemies with the pointy end- FF (Harry Potter and Supernatural crossover?)

The heroes were hanging round the base during the day. Nothing was going on in any of their lives so they had a couple of different radios going and one internet scanner to see if anything was going down in the city. Even on a lazy day, something was sure to go wrong.  
The trio weren’t paying any attention to the background noise until Adam shot up and turned up the volume. “If you're just turning in, there’s a villain that’s going around throwing fruit at people.” The voice on the radio said. The group of five looked at each other and smiled. Oh, they were going to win.  
Everyone quickly grabbed their gear and changed into their costumes, wigs and all. Adam removed his sword from Grants sword swinging machine and put on a kimono. All he could think of was fruit ninja. Jamie got his thought prosses and went the more practical rout and got ahold of his chainsaw. Grant and Kari teamed up with Liquid Nitrogen and a hammer. Tori decided to do something different and get his flame thrower. Because why not.  
The heroes jumped into their mythmobile and sped into the city.   
The place was covered in fruit guts, no one was safe from the evil man in his robot. Yes, evil man in his robot. The bad guy was a dude in a robot throwing fruit at people. “I, am Leroy! Messenger of the Jackens organization! Here to bring upon the first day of many where-”  
“Is he for real?” Tori asked while the other four heroes just sighed and got to work.   
Adam protected the citizens with his epic sword skills, easily slicing all the fruit thrown at them. Jamie helped, but he also got fruit guts everywhere. That left the trio to deal with the bad guy. Every time the robot moved or changed aim, Tori was the first ones to react. Running towards the flying fruits, Tori set his fires free. He had to keep the enemy occupied while Adam and Jamie saved the people.   
Kari and Grant though were tasked with trying to destroy the machine. It was hard for Grant, but he had to do what was best. He solemnly aimed his liquid nitrogen every time the robot had its back turned and froze the metal. Kari however, had no problem taking her sledge hammer to the icy spots.   
The resounding clang from the hammer made the bad guy turn around and the trio would have to start the prosses all over again.  
“Any day now!” Adam yelled as he sliced an orange out of the air. The juice from the thing flew out and fell onto the pavement.   
“This isn’t that easy!” Tori yelled as he tried to get closer to the exposed wires but was knocked away by the giant arm. He slammed into the side of a building and slumped there dazed for a couple seconds. “Ok, ow!” he reached down to get his flame thrower only to find his weapon was broken. “Really? Guess we’re doing this the old fashion way.” He said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. Electric sparks arced to life and danced off his body as he walked forward.   
“What do you need?” Grant asked, taking a moment break to make sure he still had enough liquid nitrogen in his tank. He didn’t have much left but he could make it last.  
“An opening.”   
Grant nodded and adjusted his strap. He shuffled towards the villain, who was still trying to throw fruit at the Adam. And melons at Jamie. The large flying food was the only thing that kept the beret wearing man at bay, and yet his shirt was still white. Kari jumped in front of Jamie and swung her hammer at the watermelon that the villain had just launched. It worked like a bat and sent the green ball flying back at the robot’s face, where the screen that the villain was hiding behind. The fruit splattered, covering the man’s vision. “There you go!” Kari yelled as the metal arms tried to whip away sugar water and gunk.   
Tori ran forward, charging himself with every step, to the exposed wires again and stuck his hands right in.  
The release of electricity was large but not lethal. The Robot was fried and fell to the ground with a heavy thump.   
The bad guy tried to escape through the escape hatch but Adam caught him and held him in place.   
The last thing the bag guy saw before passing out was the group of five heroes, standing heroically in front of him. Weapons on their shoulders, and smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far, finally addressed the super thing


	31. Don't let these Heroes Mow your Lawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jamie like to create things, somethings those things break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three feet of steel is always effective

Adam walked into the workshop with a slightly confused look on his face. He had just gotten off the phone with the people who they all worked next to when running around the citing in a spandex and a muscle suit, how they got this number was a mystery. It wasn’t like he just gave it out, and even if he did they had called the hero hotline. Maybe they were super-villains, maybe they were cops. Maybe he just had given the number out and hadn’t remembered. “Hey, our neighbors are going out of town and they want to know if we’d mow their lawn for them.”  
Jami looked up from his project, a strange device of unknown possibilities that even Grant was standing away from. “We don’t own a lawn mower.”   
“We could make one.” Adam shrugged, as long as it wasn’t what ever was on the table it was good.  
Seeing nothing that could go wrong, Jami agreed and the two sent to work making the lawn mower that could get the job done the superhero way.   
Needless to say, things quickly got out of hand. It was just one thing after another and soon, the lawnmower from hell was born.   
It made it about 10 feet across their neighbors’ lawn before breaking and sending the giant blade skating across the ground and breaking their fence. Adam sent a quick text while Jami went to borrow an actual lawnmower.


	32. Fancy Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B team takes on a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m too busy with existing

Adam was very worried when whenever something he cared about was put at risk. You could almost call him motheringly in the way he acted. Even though he wasn’t the oldest nor a female, everyone knew he was the mom. “Now, if you get in trouble, don't hesitate to call, and I'll rush right over.” He said as he helped Kari zip up her outfit. Female clothing was always the hardest as the tight-fitting fabric needed to keep the zipper out of the way and out of arms reach. “You remember how to bribe cops?”  
“Yes Adam.” She smiled and stepped away. She and the two boys were being sent on a very special mission with a nice pay from the police. Adam moved on from her and went to help Grant and Tori with their bow ties. Always got to look good when going to go fight crime.  
Once everyone was perfect, the three entered the elevator and headed up. The group had to start in the garages under the building and get ready there, a proper place to super action but not so much to get dressed in. There was a dinged and the elevator doors opened up. Kari walked out of the elevator dressed in a beautiful blue dress with white accents and gloves, followed by Grant and Tori in tuxes acting as her escorts.   
The party was elegant and expensive. Kari felt entirely out of place in her dress that Adam had made for her out of cheap fabric. Sure, it looked nice but she knew the truth. It was made to help her fight, not dance. Though some (Adam) would argue that they served the same idea.  
“Do you see our target?” Tori asked as they walked.   
“Not yet,” Grant muttered as he scanned the crowed of overpriced people. He was still for a moment before continuing “Jamie says he just went upstairs.” the two nodded, Grant was the only one with a direct line to Jamie while Kari had an emergency one in her earring and Tori was told just to deal. After realizing the reason why all the robots did not like Tori, Grant made the executive decision to just keep everything away from the guy.  
As the three worked their way through the crowd, they slowly separated. Kari went upstairs to follow their target, Grant covered the stairs, while Tori located the pool that sat under the balcony. They were not there to take down their target, it was merely meant to be an interview or sorts. Though such interview were known to go sideways so may as well have all the bases covered.  
The upstairs were mostly empty except for a few drunks that still had enough mind to not make too big of a fool of themselves. Kari walked slowly in her heels towards the only sober man on the second floor. He was tall but well built. Not buff but he could hold his own in a fight.   
Kari was cautious as she approached him, his back was to her as he stared out the window. “Nice night isn’t it?” she smiled, sliding next to him.  
“You could say that.” He smirked “Names Nigel, what can I do for you?”  
“Who says you can do anything for me?”  
“You’re here, are you not?”  
Kari kept her eyes focused on the window, she could see Tori standing by the pool, talking it up with a pretty girl. Good for him, he needed someone. Now if only he could get someone who wasn’t a notorious villain. “I got myself in some trouble.” She continued with the conversation.  
“With who?”  
“Just about everybody.”  
Nigel laughed “Now how did you manage to do that?”  
“I’m a freelancer, go by Miss Vengeance most of the time.” She smiled, remembering her time in prison “I work for anyone that will pay.”  
“Even the heroes?”  
“They pay.”  
Nigel nodded, and looked at the girl “So what do you want from me?”  
Tori was enjoying his time by the pool when the window above him shattered and a tall man fell into the water. “Was he our target?” He yelled up at Kari who was standing by the ledge where the man had just fallen from.   
She decided not to respond and instead just smiled. Tori took that as a yes and the three left the building.


	33. How to protect your home, the Mythubust way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to protect your home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t insult medical facilities, you never know when you might need them -?

Adam and Jamie needed to protect their home. Their base was strategically located at a bay for easy transport of materials and good locations, however that made them susceptible to water base attacked.   
They had known this for a while and had created an arsenal of water machines just in case and curiosity, none gone beyond the state of a prototype by they did in fact worked. Perhaps not in the way they originally wanted them to but that was a problem for another day. At first this was all there was, that was until someone actually tried to get to them from the water, luckily Tori was there at the time and he stuck some electricity into the water. But now, they were prepared.  
Now it was time to put their weapons to the test. First, they sent out their man-made shark. It was cute, but not very effective. Plus, Grant did not like touching it so it was difficult to launch. They later decided to send out a historical replica torpedo.   
“Turn around! These people are crazy!” the villain screamed as he pushed his forces back.  
It wasn’t so much a torpedo as it was a water to air missile.   
But, hey, it was efficient!


	34. It's a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, read the signs, they're there for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s depressing in the sunshine kind of way

Just because the Mythbusters were wanted criminals, didn’t mean that they were very difficult to find. The people of San Francisco were pretty accepting of their odd heroes and no one really ever bothered them unless they needed the Mythbusters. Or the Mythbusters needed them.  
That, however, did not stop them from putting up sighs all over their property telling people to get out.   
Intruders will not be received kindly. Said one sign Stop here and turn around, said another Intruders will be hung out to dry, said the one made out of duct tape Seriously, get off my property said another. Ok, last warning.   
You see, when someone not wanted shows up at the Mythbusters door, a little trap is set up to great them. A little trap, involving duct tape.   
It got to the point where the police were not unaccustomed to finding wannabe villains tired up at their doorstep. They just signed and took them it, the paperwork was a problem but it saved them a lot of time and hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of references hidden in this one, tell me if you find them!


	35. He's a hero just as much as you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buster isn't just a doll for the heroes to break, he's part of their team. And he's the only member of the team who isn't stuck with just one body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just because I've been dead for the past twelve years, but I just don't understand you people anymore -FF: It’s for a good cause I swear

Buster was mad. Someone was trying to hurt his humans. And not just hurt as in super villain shenanigans hurt. But hurt as in I’m going to run you over with a truck hurt. And Buster was not going to let that happen. They were his people! Only he was allowed to go after them!  
So, he set a trap. Calling on his family and those they worked for, buster created a dummy. Not, his kind of dummy, like a dummy to fool someone. Though he was included in the plan so both definitions would work.  
No, Buster was going to take down this villain and protect his people even if it meant a new body. Actually, now that he thought about it, a new body would actually work better for this thing. Make him look real. Not just dressed up.  
After some calls, he got what he wanted and headed out. If these heroes could keep themselves safe, then he was.  
It was midafternoon when the phone rang at the heroes’ base. “You’ve called Hero MB, this is Grant Man. What’s your emergency?”  
“Yes um, I think we’ve found your dummy?” the voice on the other end of the line said cautiously.   
“Spaz or Eyebrow?”  
“No, a crash test dummy. A doll.”  
Grant put the phone on the table and yelled out across the shop “Has anyone seen buster today?”   
“No!” Kari yelled back.  
Grant sighed and turned back to the line. “I’ll come pick him up.” He said and grabbed his costume. The keys to his hero car were stuck to Tori’s head so instead he just took Tori’s.  
“So what’s wrong with him?” Grant asked as he entered the morgue where they were storing busters new and broken body.  
“Um, he be dead. I mean he was never alive to begin with but, if he was, he’d be very, very dead.”  
Grant nodded and collected the scraps that were buster. He would have to call the girls so they could build a new one. This last one was burnt.


	36. Friends? no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night on the town can be the backstory we need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Money doesn't buy happiness, but it's more comfortable to cry on silk than cotton

The team was on a night off, they had called the cops to tell them that tonight they would not be dealing with any crime, and went to the bar. “So, how did you guys become friends?” asked a guy sitting next to them. The trio had wandered off at some point leaving just Adam and Jamie alone at the bar table.  
“Not by choice,” Jamie responded “he just started following me around and I haven’t figured out how to get rid of him yet.”  
“I'm the one who calls him my friend.” Adam giggled “He calls me an annoyance but we all know we he loves me.”  
Meanwhile Kari was getting a random guy to pay for all their drinks before booking it.


	37. Making a Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes want to be paid, the government is willing to pay them. Unfortunately getting there could be a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could easily replace you with a rock -FF: It’s for a good cause I swear

The government had finally decided to regulate the pay the heroes for their work. But in order to do that, they needed the heroes to agree to it. And that’s how this poor intern found his way in an elevator to meet up with the Bay Area’s greatest heroes.  
So far, after everything he had to go through to get there, the elevator was the worst of it. Couldn't they afford real music for his elevators? Maybe it was a counter invasion tactic. Make the enemy’s eardrums explode before they reach the top floor? These people were known for the most bizarre fighting tactics. No one really knew for sure who they are and what they can do.  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Standing in front of him was a red headed girl dressed in a superhero outfit. “You must be Mythgirl!” he said cheerfully, stepping out into the building and extending his hand. The girl said nothing and did not move to shake his hand, instead she turning and starting walking away. “My names Matthew, I’m here on behalf-”  
“We know why you’re here, no need to explain. I’m not the one who makes the decisions, if you want to talk, talk to the Walrus.”   
“But you seem to be the spokesperson for the team?”  
“I speak for them yes, but that does not mean I have a say.” She almost growled. Something had put her in a bad mood earlier and it was still affecting her now. “You want to pay us, we want to be paid, but how, that is what you and he are going to talk about.” She shoved the government guy in a dark room filled with glowing blue electronics “Good luck!” she smiled and shut the door.  
What did he get himself into?


	38. Pizza for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the new bullet proof vest, especially if it tastes good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your hair looks like a birds nest. No really, there's a bird in there

Adam had been walking back to the base with the daily pizza count in his hands. He had bought the pizza warming boxes a long time ago, and was carrying about five of them when it happened.  
Laying on the ground, a thought ran through his head. Wasn't he supposed to be injured? Scratch that, wasn't he supposed to be dead?  
Adam just kind of shrugged and picked up his pizzas and continued on his way. He went back to the shop and as he was handing out the pizza to his team.  
“Um, Adam?” Grant started “What’s this?”  
Adam looked up at the thing in Grants hand “That would be a bullet.”  
“What happened?”  
“Someone tried to shot me, pizza saved me.”


	39. Add to the Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam was having a lovely day until he didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, the alpaca was still there

Adam was minding his own business really, sure he was dressed in his super suit but it wasn’t like he was doing anything super. Nothing had tried to kill him yet so he counted it as a win. Well that exactly true… he was bound to table with a laser gearing up to cut him in half. The machine hasn’t started yet though so so far it had been a good day. Over in the corner was a wannabe super villain explaining his evil plans on how with Adam out of the way he will have the power to take over the world. Apparently, he thought that when the hero died, the person closest to him would gain his power. Adam thought that was just ridicules since he didn’t even have a superpower like Tori did. Well, not that anyone knew of. It was a complicated situation. Oh, now the laser was starting up, now the villain was trying to kill him, the day no longer counted as a win.  
It all started with a simple recovery mission that somehow placed the no longer ginger in the catacombs under the city. Who knew they had that anyways? It was news to him. Apparently the catacombs had been built a while ago but people kept coming along and taking them over and claiming it as their own.  
Anyways, at some point along the way he wandered into the fret underground base of the local little liege villains, one of them who thought he could take on the hero. And, technically he did, he got Adam to the table. But he wasn’t really doing anything. Just talking… he had his back turned. So slowly Adam wiggled out of his bonds and snunk up on the poor guy.   
“Boo.” Adam said, scaring the villain before walking out of the building.  
This only helped the myth of the heroes.


End file.
